


Maybe baby.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [6]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura discuss having a baby.</p><p> </p><p>Season 2 Episode 2<br/>Living proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe baby.

Jane plums down on Maura's sofa.

 

"Feel refreshed?"

"Very," replies Jane

"Told you it would be worth it."

"At least we won't have to pay for our robes this time."

 

Jane picks up a mother and baby magazine on the coffee table.

 

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"About what?"

 

Jane holds up the magazine.

 

"Oh, yea I'm pregnant."

 

Jane smiles patting the space beside her.

Maura takes a seat and Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"Are you, thinking about us having kids?"

"Yes," replies Maura

 

Jane sighs.

 

"Ok.." 

"Relax Jane, I know we're not ready for kids."

"But?" asks Jane

"You do...want..."

"Absolutely one day," replies Jane

"Good."

"Is that a deal breaker for you?" asks Jane

"I think it is yea."

"Me too...that's the best thing about dating a woman."

"What?" asks Maura

"No emergency pregnancy tests, we get to become parents when we want to."

"Oh, I thought that the best part of dating me is my brain, or my body at least, you know...boobs."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Bum actually, I'm just saying we get to choose when we're ready and we get to...practice the act."

 

Jane stands reaching out a hand leading them to Maura's bedroom.

Maura's tongue enters Jane's.

Maura pulls away.

 

"I'll be right back."

 

Maura enters the bathroom.

Jane lies back on the pillow turning her head to the nightstand.

 

"Are you serious?"

 

Maura comes out of the bathroom.

 

"What?"

 

Jane holds up Angela's painting.

  
"I paid 500 dollars for that, I'm going to display it."

"It's not really on display since I'm the only one who's going to see it," replies Jane

"Still."

"You did that on purpose, didn't you"

"Did what?" asks Maura

"Gave my mom 500 instead of 5."

"What?"

"See I can't tell if your serious or not."

"Your mom could use the money, and she's too proud to accept a loan."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you... come here so I can show you my gratitude."


End file.
